ṜΛṾΣṆ'Ṩ ⱣΛṪḤ
by Icyycle
Summary: My decision. My choice. My heart. As a rogue and as a Clan cat.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey peeps! If you were a big fan of Briarstar's Choice, I am very sorry to say this, but since the story isn't that popular and I don't feel like writing it anymore, it's going to be discontinued. I might update a few more times, but not, like, every week or so. Probably just every two months :( Another bad thing is that I deleted Soundless because it wasn't popular either. So we have come to a conclusion. Please read and review. I would like to have new reviews every time I edit so that I don't just post this for nothing. I know I'm asking a lot of you, so here's my role in this. I'll write my VERY VERY best, I promise, and I'll try to make these chapters longer. Anyway, I have this new story called "Shadows of the Raven," which will hopefully boost more reviews and views. My goal for updating is maybe each week? I'll try to update as fast as I can, but sometimes, it'll take a while.**

 _ **Reviews for Briarstar's Choice and Soundless**_

 **Socially Challenged Wolf: Thank you for reviewing 5 times. I agree with how you think she looks kawaii, that was actually my goal for her appearance, to look like that. I don't ship it either. ;)**

 **Dustpetal: I think you made a mistake with Lilyleap to Lilyleap, but thank you for pointing out the mistake :D**

 **Pikawarriorcat: I'm sorry if I got your name wrong. It was either pika or pike and I'm going with pika. Anyway, thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Sootstep: Wow. I don't think anyone's rated my writing 10/10 for everything! I'm sorry I didn't continue it, and I hope this will make it up for you :o)**

 _ **Credits**_

 **Blue741776 and Brighteyes of ThunderClan: I used the story "Promise," and the story "Blue Shadows," to make this story. I got ideas from them, though this story is not a lot like Promise and Blue Shadows.**

 **Erin Hunter: After all, this is a fanfiction about warriors, and that idea all goes to the Erin Hunter team! Yay! *looks around* Am I the only one clapping?**

 **About the review section: If you review on this story, I will put a reply here. I will also say if anyone has followed or favorited "Shadows of the Raven," too.**

 **If you didn't want to read all this, here's some keywords: Deleted Soundless, Briarstar's** **Choice discontinued, new story called Shadows of the Raven, credits, reviews**

 **~Icyz9**

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **Breezestar—broad-shouldered black tom with pale amber eyes**

 **Deputy Heatherfall—wiry pale brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes**

 **Medicine Cat** **Mintleaf—pretty pale gray she-cat with mint-green eyes and white paws**

 **Warriors**

 **Swiftrunner—short-furred swift, solid gray tom**

 **Oakfrost—dark brown tabby tom with blue-white eyes**

 **Splashtail—pale gray she-cat with a white splash on her chest**

 _ **Apprentice, Blossompaw**_

 **Snowstrike—white she-cat with a silver muzzle, tail-tip, and ear-tips**

 _ **Apprentice, Rosepaw**_

 **Birchpelt—small black-and-white tom with long legs**

 **Batwing—black she-cat with dark blue-gray paws and a white tail-tip**

 **Lionclaw—large golden tom with thick fur around his neck and long, sharp claws**

 _ **Apprentice, Wolfpaw**_

 **Owlfoot—reddish-brown tom with big, owl-like amber eyes**

 **Crowflight—long-haired smoky gray tom with small ears**

 **Flameheart—dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

 **Squirreltuft—dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail**

 **Sunblaze—bright ginger tom with smooth fur**

 **Stormtalon—dark gray tabby tom with thin gray flecks**

 **Barkclaw—dark brown, almost black, tabby tom**

 **Harefur—fluffy white tom with pale brown spots**

 **Apprentices**

 **Rosepaw—small, pale pinkish-gray she-cat**

 **Wolfpaw—pale gray tom with a white chest**

 **Blossompaw—thick-furred calico she-cat**

 **Queens**

 **Dawnsky—splotchy ginger-and-black coat (mother to Oakfrost's kits: Ravenkit: sleek black she-kit with violet eyes, Silverkit: pretty silver tabby she-kit, and Amberkit: pale ginger tabby she-kit)**

 **Blueshine—pretty blue-silver she-cat (mother to Stormtalon's kits: Echokit: pale silver-and-white she-kit, Slatekit: light gray tom-kit, and Lighningkit: black tom-kit with a white stripe zigzagging down his pelt)**

 **Elders**

 **Rabbiteye—pale gray-and-white tom with one blind eye and one green eye**

 **Cherrynose—ginger tabby she-cat with a strikingly pink nose**

 **Acornfoot—chestnut-brown tom with a twisted paw**

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader** **Foxstar—large ginger tom with fox-like markings**

 **Deputy Hawkflight—mottled pale ginger and brown tom**

 **Medicine Cat Robinfeather—brown tom with a dark ginger tinged underbelly**

 **Warriors**

 **Flowerdapple—white she-cat with large rose-colored spots**

 _ **Apprentice, Eveningpaw**_

 **Nettlestem—thin yellow tabby tom with a pale ginger tail**

 **Mothwind—golden-brown she-cat with barely-visible stripes**

 _ **Apprentice,** **Cypresspaw**_

 **Duststorm—light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Tawnybird—cream-and-gray she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail-tip**

 _ **Apprentice,** **Pinepaw**_

 **Cloverfang—calico she-cat with a long tail and long front claws**

 **Nutfall—battle-scarred ragged dark brown tabby tom with a shredded ear**

 **Apprentices**

 **Pinepaw—golden tom with dark brown highlights**

 **Cypresspaw—gold-and-brown tom with darker front paws**

 **Eveningpaw—small off-white she-cat with gray swirls**

 **Queens**

 **Morningsky—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat (mother to Duststorm's kits: Lightkit: creamy brown tom)**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader Brightstar—long-haired white she-cat with silver swirls**

 **Deputy Scarstripe—gray tom with many scars that resemble stripes**

 **Medicine Cat Frostwhisker—white tom with long whiskers and kind green eyes**

 **Warriors**

 **Frozencloud—fluffy gray tom with one white paw**

 **Goldenhawk—golden-brown tom with darker ears**

 _ **Apprentice,** **Cloudpaw**_

 **Duckwing—small dark orange she-cat**

 **Shadestone—black tom with dark gray paws**

 **Thornstrike—gray tom with a white underbelly**

 _ **Apprentice, Cinderpaw**_

 **Creamflower—gorgeous cream-furred she-cat**

 **Apprentices**

 **Cinderpaw—gray she-cat**

 **Cloudpaw—small white tom**

 **Elders**

 **Sedgewing—cream furred tom with faint brown patches**

 **Snowdapple—once-beautiful white she-cat with pale silver dapples**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader Ripplestar—oily-furred black-and-silver tabby tom**

 **Deputy Ottercreek—lithe light brown tabby she-cat with a plumy tail**

 **Medicine Cat Dewdrop—blue-gray she-cat with white paws **

**Warriors**

 **Rainspots—blue-gray tom with black spots on his back**

 **Cloverheart—chocolate-brown tabby she-cat**

 **Thistlepelt—gray-and-white tom with spiky fur**

 _ **Apprentice, Salmonpaw**_

 **Mistycloud—fluffy misty-gray she-cat with cloud-colored patches**

 _ **Apprentice,**_ **Carppaw**

 **Swanfeather—pretty white she-cat with a black tail-tip**

 **Specklefur—black-and-white speckled tom**

 **Troutfang—plump, sleek brown tom**

 **Rubblestream—dark gray tabby tom with blue-gray ears, paws, and muzzle**

 **Pikeclaw—smooth-furred black tom**

 **Lakemist—pale silver tabby she-cat**

 **Apprentices**

 **Carppaw—pretty gray she-cat**

 **Salmonpaw—light gray tom with pinkish ears, tail, and legs**

 **Queens**

 **Hailshadow—black she-cat with white front legs and chest**

 **Pebblestream—long-haired light gray she-cat**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader Darkstar—night-black she-cat with soft, thick fur**

 _ **Apprentice, Smokepaw**_

 **Deputy Badgerstripe—black-and-white tom with a white stripe on his face**

 **Medicine Cat Emberpool—beautiful bright orange she-cat**

 **Warriors**

 **Deerstep—light brown she-cat with white dapples on her flanks**

 **Brambletail—dark brown tabby tom with a spiky-furred tail**

 **Shadestone—dark tabby she-cat**

 **Rowanflame—red-ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Blackfang—lean light black tom**

 **Spiderstep—long-limbed, thin black tom**

 **Tornpath—small white marbled she-cat with a torn ear**

 **Kinkpelt—dark tortoiseshell tom with fur that sticks out at all angles**

 **Skyfeather—pale blue-gray tom with feathery fur**

 _ **Apprentice, Poppypaw**_

 **Yellowclaw—yellow tabby she-cat with a broad, flattened face**

 **Apprentices**

 **Poppypaw—silver-gray tabby she-cat**

 **Smokepaw—handsome smoky black tom**

 **Queens**

 **Nightfall—black she-cat with a white forehead**

 **Tawnywing—mottled pale tortoiseshell coat**

 **Cats Outside Clans**

 **Ocean—pretty pale blue-gray she-cat with a ringed tail, loner**

 **Willow—light silver she-cat with black tabby markings, loner**

 **Scarlet—red she-cat with a black ear and tail-tip, rogue**

 **Mocha—gold, black, and brown flecked tom, loner**

* * *

Night spilled across the clearing. The last rays of sunset shone magnificently, before disappearing into the smoky black sky. A broad-shouldered midnight-black tom leaped onto the boulder he used to address the Clan. He tipped his head back and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to run on the moors gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" A splotchy ginger-and-black she-cat made her way toward a dark brown tabby, sitting beside him.

"Do you want to go hunting, Dawnsky?" the tabby asked, flicking his tail. "Breezestar is probably calling the evening hunting patrols." He rolled his eyes. "You know how much he distrusts his new deputy. But I guess he had to pick Heatherfall because it was a message from StarClan. StarClan should never be ignored."

Dawnsky nudged her mate. "I'll go, Oakfrost." She nuzzled him softly. "I want to tell you something while we're at it."

"We'll have two evening hunting patrols," Breezestar meowed from his place on the Tallrock. "Dawnsky, Oakfrost, and Batwing, you may go on the first one. Squirreltuft, Sunblaze, and Swiftrunner will go on the second patrol. Also, while you're hunting, can one of you check the ThunderClan border? Their scents are in our territory and we have found rabbit bones on the border." He growled. "I thought they could be trusted, but it turns out that they want to cause trouble."

Sunblaze dipped his head. "I'll do it." His bright ginger pelt glowed like a brand of fire in the moonlight.

"And take Swiftrunner with you," Breezestar ordered. "You're a new warrior, and I don't want you getting hurt." Swiftrunner bounded to stand beside Sunblaze. The two toms padded toward the entrance, nodding slightly. Dawnsky, Oakfrost, and Batwing headed out of camp too, followed by Squirreltuft.

"We'll go to the place where I found plenty of rabbits," Oakfrost meowed to the other cats. Batwing and Squirreltuft nodded swiftly padding in the other direction. "What is it you were going to say?" Oakfrost asked once they were gone, genuinely curious.

Dawnsky took a deep breath. "We're having kits!" The pretty she-cat wove around Oakfrost, whiskers quivering with excitement.

"That's great news!" Oakfrost purred, his tail entwining with Dawnsky's. "Our kits will be beautiful, perfect in fact." His paws trembled. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Suddenly, a big black raven swooped toward them, one wing stretched out to cover the moon. In complete darkness, Dawnsky whimpered, pressing close to Oakfrost. The raven flew lower, its talons outstretched, aiming for the ginger-and-black she-cat. Dawnsky instinctively clawed at it, clumsily tearing away feathers. The raven sank its talons into Dawnsky's neck, piercing flesh. A drop of blood slid down the splotchy she-cat's fur, staining it.

"No!" Oakfrost leaped in front of his mate, and with a slice of his claws, he tore away the feathers in the night-colored raven's neck. It squawked, leaving enough time for Oakfrost to lash out again. The raven fell to the ground as the dark tabby clawed at its wings, and it landed crookedly, its wings almost clawed off. Blood spurted from the wounds as the raven's head fell back, its body limping.

"Are you hurt?" Oakfrost asked anxiously, sniffing Dawnsky.

"I'm fine," Dawnsky meowed, staring at the dead raven. She wheezed for a moment. "I-I think I should move to the nursery." The splotchy she-cat started to pad heavily across the clearing, as Oakfrost pressed against her, burying his nose into her fur.

"I don't know what I'd do if that raven had took you," Oakfrost whispered. "I'm glad you're okay." The dark brown tabby stopped as Dawnsky gasped for breath, gazing up at the round full moon. _Thank you StarClan,_ he thought with a sigh. _Thank you for saving my mate and kits._

* * *

"Dawnsky's kits are coming!" Splashtail hurried into the medicine den, tripping over Mintleaf's pale gray tail. The medicine cat lifted her head sleepily, a yawn parting her jaws. Mintleaf snatched up a few herbs and dashed into the nursery, Splashtail sprinting after her. They squeezed into the gorse bush, a dim, milky atmosphere greeting them, followed by a wail of pain. Dawnsky lay in a nest of moss, lined with ferns and bracken. Her face was twisted with pain and her usually bright amber eyes were closed tightly. Mintleaf dropped the stick near the queen's mouth, and after a moment of moaning, Dawnsky bit down on it. A growl came from outside the nursery as Oakfrost pushed his way into the nursery. His eyes widened as he saw his mate, and he crouched down, lapping at the exhausted queen's head.

Mintleaf glanced at Blueshine, who was curled up around her kits. The blue-silver she-cat's flanks rose and fell peacefully as she slept. Mintleaf turned back to Dawnsky, who was now shrieking as spasms gripped her. The medicine cat placed a paw on her belly and closed her eyes. Mintleaf could feel the squirming of three kits, and as Dawnsky wailed louder and her body convulsed, the medicine cat pressed down as hard as she could. A high-pitched yowl came from Dawnsky, before the queen sank into the nest, her eyes glazed with exhaustion.

"Your first kit is a she-kit," Mintleaf reported. She turned to Oakfrost. "Lick the kit, keep her warm." The dark brown tabby obeyed, bending down to lap his first kit's fur with smooth, strong rasps of his tongue. Another spasm gripped Dawnsky, before Mintleaf pressed her paws to the queen's belly and thrust down. Another kit slid into the nest, mewling. Dawnsky convulsed once more, looking like she was unconscious, except for the small movement of her tail. The last kit was brought into the world, paws churning. Dawnsky looked more awake now, and her eyes shone as she gazed down at her kits. Mintleaf stepped back to look at them as well, leaving room for one of Blueshine's kits that were awake to peek over the top of the nest.

The first kit was a pretty pale ginger she-kit. Her ears were perfectly shaped and her tail was the perfect length. Another kit was a sleek black she-kit. Her pelt looked feathery, and Mintleaf had to admit, she looked like a small raven. Dawnsky's last kit was a silver tabby she-kit with beautiful black stripes. The she-kit had a plumy tail and thick fur. Mintleaf looked at them admiringly. Dawnsky's kits were perfect, every part of them.

"What shall we name them?" Mintleaf watched as Oakfrost leaned toward his mate, his warm breath stirring her ear fur.

"My perfect, beautiful firstborn will be named Amberkit," Dawnsky purred, nuzzling her oldest kit.

"And the pretty little tabby is Silverkit." Oakfrost broke into a purr, touching his cheek to the silver she-kit.

Both cats directed their attention to their last, unnamed kit. "How about Ravenkit?" Oakfrost suggested. His blue-white eyes melted with love. "That is a strong, beautiful name."

Dawnsky froze. Her eyes turned cold as stone. "Have you forgotten when a raven was about to kill me?" she snapped.

"Of course not," Oakfrost mewed, unflinching. "But we should not think about the bad memories before. Ravenkit is a powerful name, and it suits her well."

Dawnsky sighed gustily. "I suppose so." Her eyes were still miniature flames as she gazed at the sleek black she-kit.

Mintleaf pricked her ears. _Does Dawnsky truly not love Ravenkit?_ " The medicine cat shook her head. _Of course not. She's just exhausted, that's all._ But Mintleaf couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she had when Dawnsky gazed at Ravenkit.


	2. Doggypets

**Reviews:**

 **Blackstar is Awesome: For your question, no, Breezestar is not Breezepelt. Thanks for the review! I reviewed on one of your stories too :)**

 **Favorites/Follows**

 **Thank you Blackstar is Awesome, Muffiny the Muffin Goddess, Robincall22, and sanders1800 for following this story. Thank you Blackstar is Awesome, Robincall22, and sanders1800 for favoring this story.**

"What is that?" Ravenkit froze as something cold touched her pads. All around her, something white covered the ground of the camp, and there was still more falling, piling on top of the ones already there. Amberkit and Silverkit, however, didn't seem cold or curious at all. They were bouncing around in the white stuff, their heads barely peeking out from the thick layers of whiteness. It was like they already knew what it was.

"It's snow, silly!" Amberkit shook out her pelt, snow scattering all around her, some landing on a protesting Silverkit. "Remember when Dawnsky told us about it?" The dainty pale ginger she-cat rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ forgetful, Ravenkit. She told us this morning!"

"Oh." Ravenkit ducked her head, embarrassed. She smoothed down her spiky chest fur with a few strokes of her tongue. "Well, what are you guys playing then?" The sleek black she-cat hopped into the snow with her sisters, ignoring the coldness of it that felt like a rake of a warrior's claws.

Amberkit cleared her throat importantly. "We're playing Snowball. It's like Mossball, except you roll up snow, not moss. After that, we sneak up on the others and drop the ball of snow onto them." The she-kit's bright golden eyes shone like miniature suns. "So, do you want to play with us?"

"Sure!" Ravenkit hopped higher and higher in the snow until she could almost stand on top of Amberkit. With a giggle, the black she-kit pawed out some snow from the ground and dropped it on the pretty she-kit. It covered her completely, and for a few moments, Ravenkit and Silverkit waited, only hearing teeth chattering.

"Where's my little Amberkit?" Dawnsky strolled out of the nursery, Echokit, Slatekit, and Lightningkit behind her. The splotchy queen glanced around, a look of shock and fury on her face. "Where is Amberkit?" Her words were a low growl, the full force of her anger directed at Ravenkit.

"Um... Ravenkit dropped a ball of snow on top of her," Silverkit squeaked, taking a few steps back. "I promise I didn't do it! Ravenkit did!" Dawnsky's eyes widened and a long growl rolled in her throat. The queen sank her extended claws into the snow and began digging furiously. A pale ginger kitten's scruff appeared in her mouth, followed by chattering wails. Dawnsky stomped back into the nursery, beckoning to Silverkit.

Once the queen and two kits were gone, Slatekit padded forward until he was nose-to-nose with Ravenkit. "Why can't you be more like Amberkit?" the light gray tom-kit snickered, prodding her with one paw. Ravenkit flinched away from him.

"Yeah." Echokit smirked. "Even Silverkit is more beautiful than _you_." The silver she-kit looked like a cloud, her white tipped fur puffed up. She shoved Ravenkit into Slatekit, who swatted at her. Echokit and Lightningkit paced around the she-kit, sneering and calling her names. Slatekit jabbed Ravenkit with one claw, pushing her. Lightningkit growled and shoved her back to Slatekit. Tears welled up in Ravenkit's eyes, sliding down her cheek and dripping onto the ground.

"Look! The wimp's gonna cry!" Lightningkit giggled. "Isn't that what _kittypets_ do, Slatekit?" He cocked his head to one side, pretending to think.

"Oh, yes, that's what they do." Lightningkit stalked over to her, his blue-green eyes narrowed, holding back a laugh as big floppy tears filled Ravenkit's violet eyes.

"Or a rogue? When I become leader, the first thing I'll do is banish you from WindClan, if you're not already _dead_. You don't deserve to be in this Clan. Go to ShadowClan, see if they want a kittypet kitten, will you?" Lightningkit laughed. "And they won't accept you. After that, you'll have to live your miserable life as a kittypet, correct? Either way, you won't be in our Clan."

 _They're all stinky, drooling dogs,_ Ravenkit thought. _They're the doggypets! Not me!_

"No!" Ravenkit cried out angrily. "I'm not going to be a kittypet or a rogue! I'm gonna be a warrior! All you're going to be is a dog chained up by twolegs! You're the doggypets!" Fast as a snake, she raked Lightningkit's muzzle with her claws. The black-and-white tom jerked back, touching his nose gingerly. He rubbed it, blood staining his paw, and wailed.

"Lightningkit!" Blueshine hurried over to her kit, eyes widening as she saw the scratch on his nose. "Who did this?" The blue-silver queen rasped her tongue over Lightningkit's muzzle, cleaning the blood off of it. Blueshine stared at her other kits and Ravenkit, looking slightly distressed.

"Ravenkit!" Lightningkit pointed a big, black five moon old paw at Ravenkit, who stood frozen in place.

"Dawnsky!" Blueshine yowled. "Look what your daughter did to my son!"

The ginger-and-black queen padded over to them, looking at Lightningkit anxiously. "What? Amberkit and Silverkit would never do this!" She called to the two young she-kits. Amberkit's jaw dropped as she saw Lightningkit. Silverkit stayed muted, staring at the black-and-white tom-kit with a quizzical expression.

"The kittypet did it!" Slatekit pushed his way forward, standing beside his littermate. "She called Lightningkit a doggypet and said he was going to be chained up by twolegs!" His eyes blazed with blue fire. "My littermate is not a dog, nor is he a doggypet!"

"How dare you say my daughters are kittypets?" Dawnsky stretched her neck forward, baring her teeth. She looked as if she was going to claw Slatekit to death, causing a little tremble from Ravenkit. "Now which one of my daughters did this? You have not answered me!"

"Ravenkit!" Blueshine replied before Slatekit could speak. She pressed her tail to the light gray kit's mouth.

"What?" Dawnsky turned to stare incredulously at the night-black she-kit, who looked like a shadow compared to Amberkit and Silverkit's pale fur. She hissed.

"Get out of my sight. You are not my kit and you never will be. Go to ShadowClan, you rabbit-brain. You're as pretty as a hare running around."

Dawnsky gazed at Ravenkit's tiny shape coldly, before turning her back on her kit. Tears fell from the she-kit's eyes again, and she ran, stumbling blindly, until she bumped into a thick wall of fur. Ravenkit tipped her head back to see a dark brown tabby tom with icy blue-white eyes.

"Oakfrost?" Dawnsky had told her, Amberkit, and Silverkit about their father. The queen had said that he was very busy, so Ravenkit had only seen him once, when she was very young, her eyes still closed. "Are you my father?"

"Yes, little one." Oakfrost sighed. He licked the black she-kit's head and coiled his tail around her shoulders so Ravenkit would look him in the eyes. Her violet orbs were bright with tears. "What made you cry so hard, sweet?" he asked. Ravenkit told him the whole thing, from when she, Amberkit, and Silverkit were playing Snowball to when Slatekit, Lightningkit, and Echokit pushed her around and called her names. She even told him about scratching Lightningkit's muzzle with claws unsheathed. And Oakfrost had listened intently to everything Ravenkit truthfully told him, soothing her with kind words and strong rasps of his tongue.

When she was done with her story, Oakfrost led her back to the nursery and told the three kits to take a nap because _"Dawnsky and I need to talk."_ But Amberkit, Silverkit, and Ravenkit stayed awake, only pretending to sleep when Blueshine kept an eye on them. After she dozed off, the three kits conversed quietly.

"I'm sorry about what happened today," Silverkit apologized. "I shouldn't have told Dawnsky that you dropped the ball of snow on Amberkit. I just didn't want to get in trouble." She glanced anxiously at the growling outside the nursery.

"Me too," Amberkit meowed. "I was fine, really. I should have stood up for you when those doggypets bullied you."

"I forgive you." Ravenkit felt a warmness in her heart as she touched noses with her sisters. She smiled mischievously. "But I still say Lightningkit, Slatekit, and Echokit are doggypets."

"Yeah. I totally agree with you," Silverkit pressed close to Ravenkit's side, their silver and black fur brushing. "Those furballs are the kittypets. I can't believe they pushed you and called you names!"

"Oh, I know they're being a bit mean, but aren't they, like, so handsome?" Amberkit gushed. "Especially Lightningkit. His black pelt looks like the evening sky and the white fur looks like crisp snow on a leaf-bare day." She sighed. "I have to confess something."

"What?" Ravenkit leaned in, stretching her ear-tips until they ached. "Do you have a kit-crush on Lightningkit?"

"Yes," Amberkit admitted. "Come on, let's listen to Dawnsky and Oakfrost." The three kits huddled close together, pricking their ears as Oakfrost growled,

 _"Why didn't you believe her? Why don't you love her! For StarClan's sake, she's our daughter!"_

"Mommy doesn't love us?" Silverkit's voice was barely a squeak. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" She curled her tail over her nose and closed her bright blue eyes. Amberkit prodded her with one paw, but the kit had fallen asleep, her flanks rising and falling evenly, gentle snores escaping her.

"Well, she doesn't deserve to be!" Dawnsky shouted, way over Silverkit and Blueshine's snores. "She isn't pretty at all, she looks like a raven, and she's _black_! She will never be a true member of this Clan. She has to learn it now!"

Oakfrost's mew was a low growl, barely perceptible. "For once think about how strong she is, how she scratched Lightningkit's muzzle because she had to to get him to shut up. Her sleek fur will be an advantage in battle, not the looks of a kittypet and a weakness. For once don't think about Amberkit and Silverkit when you look at Ravenkit. For once don't think about looks. Amberkit and Silverkit are pretty, yes, but they are also small, and could get crushed in battle very easily. Doesn't the Clan need strong warriors more than pretty she-cats? And didn't you say you always wanted daughters? Now that you have three of them, you have to take good care of them, you and I. You're mind has just built up a wall of hate when you think of Ravenkit. I know there's love deep in your heart, but you never bring it out. Now is the time, before the kits move into the apprentices' den. Please. At least just treat her like your other kits."

"I can't promise to love her," Dawnsky rasped. "I'll take care of her until she's an apprentice. By that time, she won't need me anymore. But Silverkit and Amberkit will always be better in my heart, in my mind. Ravenkit still isn't my daughter."

The little black she-kit stretched to see as, without waiting for a reply, Dawnsky stormed into the nursery, her beautiful amber eyes angry. She hopped into her nest lightly and looked around the nursery. Amberkit met her gaze, and Dawnsky actually cracked a smile when she saw her daughter. Ravenkit looked at her mother too, but the queen showed no emotion, just looked at her with the same fiery gaze she always had.

"Let's go to sleep," Amberkit whispered in Ravenkit's ear, touching her muzzle to it gently. The black she-kit nodded, curling up next to her sister. Together, the two of them fell asleep, two scraps of fur in the dim, warm nursery. And beside her she was warmer, warmer than she'd ever been. Ravenkit forced a smile. Amberkit would be there for her, always.

* * *

"Do you want to play on the Ice Slide?" Amberkit asked. This morning had been more beautiful than yesterday's. The clouds were visible, snow-white wisps in the bright blue sky.

The three kits had played Snowball all morning, shared a mouse during their middle-of-the-day meal, and now they were going to try sliding down the Ice Slide. Dawnsky had insisted that they take an afternoon nap, but when she had fallen asleep, the kits had sneaked out of the nursery to go on the icy slide.

A paw prodded her. "Well?"

"Sure!" Ravenkit bounded ahead of the others, eyes widening as she saw the majestic slide loom in front of her.

It was bigger and taller than she'd expected it to be. Forcing away nervousness, Ravenkit unsheathed her tiny claws and sank them into the paw-holds. Gripping it tightly, she began to climb up the other side of the slide. When Ravenkit reached the top, she stopped for a moment to gaze down. She could see out of camp! Squeaking with excitement now, the sleek she-kit slid down the slide, feeling the wind blowing softly through her fur.

"I'm going next!" Amberkit shared Ravenkit's confidence. The pale ginger she-kit climbed up the side of the slide quickly, purring with delight. As she she-kit slid down the slide, more purrs rumbled in her throat. "That was awesome!" Amberkit mewed once she got to the bottom. "I'm going again!"

"No, my turn!" Silverkit was already at the top of the slide, shifting her paws nervously as she looked down. With a deep breath, she too slid down the slide, giving a small purr halfway down the slide. The three kits took turns going on the slide, until they were out of breath.

"Do you want the elders to tell us a story?" Ravenkit asked. "Like the great battle?"

"Yep!" Silverkit and Amberkit purred, bounding toward the elders' den.

Ravenkit smiled, following her sisters. They squeezed into the tight gap in the gorse and sat down on a patch of heather. There were three elders. One was chestnut-brown with a twisted paw. His belly growled, causing Silverkit to giggle. Another elder was a ginger tabby, with a strikingly pink nose. The last elder had a gray-and-white coat with one glazed eye and one wisdom-filled green eye. Ravenkit stared at him with interest.

"Oops! We forgot to bring them prey!" Ravenkit squeaked with alarm. She ran as fast as she could out of the den to the fresh-kill pile, where she picked a plump rabbit from the bottom. Two lapwings fell on top of Ravenkit, and she pawed them off of her, ducking her head as two warriors chuckled. Ignoring them, the she-kit headed back into the elders' den, dragging the rabbit with her. Its warm aroma made her want to eat it, but Ravenkit forced herself to stay away from it as she gave it to the elders to eat.

When they were done, the brown tom licked his lips. "Prey this good deserves a prize," he rasped. "What would you like to hear?"

"The evils of Brokenstar!" Silverkit answered.

"That was a long, long time ago." The chestnut-colored tom frowned. "Brokenstar drove WindClan out. We were starved and had to leave Clan territories before we were all killed. Firestar and Graystripe brought us back, and Brokenstar was driven out of his Clan, declared that he was a traitor and that he killed his father to become leader."

Ravenkit's violet eyes widened. "That's terrible!"

The brown elder nodded. "Brokenstar was the worst leader the forest has ever seen."

Ravenkit, Amberkit, and Silverkit huddled together, tiny scraps of black, pale ginger, and silver. Silverkit shuddered. "I hope there isn't a leader like him anymore." The three kits drew back as the brown tom barked a laugh, padding forward.

"There hasn't been one for many moons. The Clans have been at peace for longer than we can remember." Ravenkit felt only warmth as she and her sisters pressed against each other, and a smile started to creep up on her face, her violet orbs starting to shine.

* * *

 _1 moon later_

"Today's Blueshine's kits' apprentice ceremony!" Dawnsky purred as she rasped her tongue over Amberkit's sleek pelt. "And you're going too, to see you're denmates become apprentices." She ignored her daughter's protests and continued lapping at her pelt. Silverkit and Ravenkit, who were already groomed, sat at the entrance of the nursery, waiting impatiently.

"Are you done yet?" Amberkit whined. After a few more licks, Dawnsky touched her muzzle to the kit's head. Amberkit shook her off, bouncing out of the nursery. Ravenkit and Silverkit leaped after her excitedly. Dawnsky motioned for the kits to sit in front, coiling her tail around Amberkit's shoulders. Breezestar was sitting on the Tallrock. His pelt was well-groomed, shining like ebony in the late leaf-bare sun. Blueshine led her three kits to the clearing, lining them up side by side.

"Today is one of the most special ceremonies of a warrior's life—the start of their apprenticeship. Slatekit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Slatepaw. Your mentor will be Owlfoot . I hope Owlfoot will pass down all he knows on to you. Owlfoot, please step forward." The reddish-brown tom padded to stand beside Slatepaw.

"Owlfoot **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Petalsong, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Slatepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Owlfoot and Slatepaw touched noses.

"Lightningkit, you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Heatherfall. I hope Heatherfall will pass down all she knows on to you." Breezestar beckoned to his deputy. The wiry brown she-cat slid in beside Lightningpaw.

"Heatherfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cherrynose, and you have shown yourself to be clever and kind. You will be the mentor of Lightningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to your new apprentice." Heatherfall whispered something in Lightningpaw's ear and touched noses with him.

Mintleaf bounded forward, taking Heatherfall's place in the clearing. Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown skill and patience. Your next medicine cat will be Echopaw."

Breezestar gazed down at the silver-and-white she-cat. "Echopaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Mintleaf?"

"I do," Echopaw's clear, confident mew rang across the clearing.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Mintleaf told her new apprentice.

"The good wishes of all WindClan will go with you," Breezestar purred as Mintleaf touched noses with Echopaw.

"Slatepaw! Lightningpaw! Echopaw!" WindClan yowled.

"We also have an apprentice ready to be a warrior. Rosepaw, please step forward!" The pinkish-gray apprentice's eyes shone as she did as she was told.

"I, Breezestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Rosepaw purred loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosewind. StarClan honors your speed and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Breezestar touched his muzzle to Rosewind's head, and the pinkish-gray warrior licked her leader's shoulder with respect.

"Rosewind! Rosewind!" WindClan chanted the warrior's new name.

Dawnsky broke into a purr. "I remember seeing Rosewind when she was born. She was so small...so helpless. And now she's a warrior!" But Ravenpaw wasn't think about the new warrior. She was thinking about Blueshine's kits. _Doggypets, Doggypets..._

 **A/N: This chapter has 3,505 words, according to the fanfiction word counter! This chapter took me a little bit more than two days to write, if you were wondering. Thank you for all the favorites and follows!**

 **4-10-2016**

 **~Icyz9**


	3. Leave the Swimming to RiverClan

_**Reviews:**_

 **meg6175: Thanks for your review! I didn't even think this story was awesome, like Blue Shadows material. But perhaps it isn't ;)**

 **Runningleaf: It's okay if you don't have an account, Runningleaf! I'll admit something: I reread this and I found some mistakes 0.0 Don't worry, I'll fix them.**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: Oooh! Well, you'll see how she's treated by her mother (sort of) in this chapter!**

 **Blackstar is Awesome: I tots agree with you. If everyone hates her, the story gets a little boring. But... things will change...**

 **Willowheart of StarClan: The elders' names are Cherrynose, Rabbiteye, and Acornfoot**

 _ **Favorites/Follows**_

 **Thank you Nightpelt225, TheEeveeFan, and Willowheart of StarClan for following this story and Willowheart of StarClan and TheEeveeFan for favoring this story!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER**

"Mother?" Ravenkit whispered quietly, snuggling up to Dawnsky's thick, warm fur.

The ginger-and-black queen grunted, moving away from her kit. Ravenkit stared at her mother through the darkness, violet eyes glazed over with brightness. But inside, she felt angry, angrier than ever. How did Amberkit and Silverkit earn Dawnsky's love, and not her? There was no reply from the queen, only a stare coming from her fiery golden eyes.

Amberkit and Silverkit were still asleep, pressing their small bodies to the moss of the nest. Ravenkit shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Longing for a dream of great warmth, the little she-kit closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come to her...

Ravenkit awoke in a meadow, filled with healthy-looking green grass. Flowers sprouted in patches of it, their smooth petals bright with color. The black she-kit glanced around, and spotted a pale silver she-cat. Her jaw dropped. The pale silver cat's pelt looked like StarClan itself had colored it. Yet the pretty cat's blue eyes gleamed with wisdom far beyond Ravenkit's age, and the four moon old kit found herself dipping her head, her mouth dry.

"Why hello, little kitten. My name is Palelily," the silver she-cat mewed.

A rustle in the bushes alerted Ravenkit, and they both turned to see a speckled, golden tabby she-cat leap out. "This is Flowerwish," Palelily purred, pressing close to the golden cat. Ravenkit felt a pang of jealousy. Dawnsky would never do that to her, to keep her warm, to groom her fur. Palelily's blue gaze softened. "We are here to tell you something that we haven't even told your Clan leader. Now listen."

 _"The fall of the fierce breeze will bring another, one that will bring great peace to the Clans for everlasting seasons..."_

"Is the breeze Breezestar?" Ravenkit asked, thoroughly shocked at the prophecy. "Will Heatherfall become the next leader and bring peace to the Clans?"

"I'm not done yet!" Palelily snapped.

 _"When it seems she will benefit her Clan greatly, everyone will believe her, unbeknownst to all that one will rise and one will fade."_ The StarClan cats disappeared, their prophecy echoing in Ravenkit's ears.

When she woke up, she saw that the sun was shining high in the sky.

 _Oh no! It's sun-high already!_ Ravenkit stumbled out of her nest, bounding out of the nursery. Silverkit and Amberkit turned when they saw her, each with a smile of amusement on their faces. "We thought you'd sleep forever!" Amberkit purred. "You're lucky you got up earlier. Batwing's going to tell us everything about WindClan!" The dainty pale ginger she-kit's smile grew wider.

"Batwing?" Ravenkit echoed. "Who's that?" She racked her brain, trying to think of a warrior with that name. "Is it a she-cat or a tom?"

"It's a she-cat," Amberkit responded. "Batwing's just moved to the nursery. She's expecting Breezestar's kits. Come on, let's go!"

The pale ginger kitten padded into the nursery eagerly, kicking up frozen dirt from the ground. Ravenkit padded after her, Silverkit at her side.

Inside the nursery, which the four-moon-old kit had not noticed, lay a beautiful black queen with dark blue-gray paws and a tail-tip the color of fresh snow. Ravenkit blinked as she realized this must be Batwing. The queen's belly was slightly rounded with kits, and her face lit up as the kits, one-by-one, slid into the nursery. They sat side by side like squirrels on a tree branch as Batwing told them about the Clans.

"Do you know what the five Clans are called?" Batwing asked gently, bending down to lap at the three kits' heads.

"There's five?" Silverkit mewed, scrunching up her nose. "Um, I know there's WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan, but what is the fifth Clan?" The silver she-kit shut her eyes tightly, trying to remember. Ravenkit racked her brain too, thought she couldn't think of a fifth Clan.

"It's SkyClan," Batwing mewed solemnly. "They were once chased out of the forest and their Clan didn't exist for moons, but now they are growing stronger and stronger because of their ambitious leader, Foxstar. Now, can you recite the warrior code?"

"No. Dawnsky's never taught it to us," Amberkit chirped. "She says it's too complicated for young kits like us." Her fluffy ginger tail that normally stuck up in the air drooped. "I wish she'd teach us it. That's the one thing I've been wanting to learn for my entire life!"

"Really? Dawnsky probably just cares about looks. After all..." Batwing shot a glance at Ravenkit, "the only reason she doesn't like you is because she thinks you aren't pretty." Her words caused a cringe from Ravenkit, who fought back tears that threatened to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that..." Batwing meowed sympathetically, before trailing off, for her words only caused Ravenkit to cry harder. She pressed against the kitten until her tears stopped falling. "I'll teach you about the warrior code!" the queen murmured cheerfully. "There are sixteen different rules in the warrior code," she began, settling beside her.

"The first and most important rule is: defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle."

Batwing kept on talking, but Ravenkit ignored her, running out of the nursery. She stopped to gaze at the puffy white clouds, a small sigh escaping her. She whimpered softly, longing for a pelt to press against, longing for words of comfort, longing for someone to care about her.

"Oh, hello Ravenkit." She spun around, to see a muscular black tom padding toward her. His deep mew was almost a growl, but his sleek, fluffy fur looked as soft as a kittypet's. Ravenkit's jaw dropped, thoughts swarming in her mind.

 _Maybe I can be leader too! After all, Breezestar looks just like me, and he is a brilliant hunter and fighter!_

A chuckle broke into her thoughts. Ravenkit gazed upward, trying to look unafraid. "Sit and talk with me," he offered, settling on the patch of moss in front of the nursery.

"Um..." Ravenkit shifted her paws uncomfortably.

She was very interested in talking to the WindClan leader, but she had way more important things to do, like learning about the warrior code. Guilt crashed over her, blinding her for a moment, before she could see clearly again.

 _Just do it,_ a voice said inside her.

"Okay, but just for a little while." Ravenkit looked at the ground, avoiding the leader's gaze. _Please make this quick... Mother's going to be so mad at me if I don't know the warrior code by tonight..._ Her thoughts raced through her mind.

Breezestar broke into a purr, as if understanding how she was feeling right now—hesitant, awkward, nervous, before blurting: "Finally there's a cat that looks just like me! You and I both have black pelts, as well as sleek, fluffy fur."

He flattened his ears.

"Rabbiteye was once my denmate, and look what happened to _him_. He became blind in one eye in a battle with the foxes. All I got were a few minor scratches." He searched her gaze thoughtfully. "Do not falter under Blueshine's kits' glares or dirty looks the Clan might give you. You have much to offer to WindClan."

Ravenkit's pelt grew hot. "I-I guess so," she stammered. "Well... what else do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm. How about I tell you about the warrior code and every cat in the Clan? You already know the first rule—what is it?" Breezestar settled back on his haunches, as if challenging her, his ears angling toward her in a way that made her feel... different.

"To defend your Clan, even with your life," Ravenkit recited, ignoring the feeling that sent shivers up her spine. The last word she said was drowned with purrs wracking Breezestar's body.

"Correct! The next rule is: do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. This is very important, because you could get attacked without mercy if he crossed the border."

For the rest of the day, Breezestar went through the entire warrior code and whispered in her ear what he thought about every cat in the Clan. They were mostly good things, except for when Breezestar said Rabbiteye was very annoying and Blossompaw talked too much.

After Ravenkit had said her good-byes to her leader, she sneaked out of camp, relishing the cool rain soaking her fur. She passed the horseplace and continued on her way to the body of water ahead. The small black she-kit pranced over to the stream, poking at the reeds that grew near it.

The water in it was almost filled to the brim, but clever, reckless Ravenkit leaped into it, squeaking happily.

 _I bet I'll get made an apprentice before all my littermates! And this will definitely make Dawnsky love me._

For a few moments, Ravenkit bobbed above the water, not knowing that water could harm her.

Then she sank. She actually, no lie, sank.

Ravenkit cried out as her head went beneath the water. Raising her chin, the kitten tried desperately to reach the surface, to reach safety. It never even came close to where she wanted it. Ravenkit's eyes stung. Her fur felt drenched with water, making her have to carry extra weight. Her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Finally, getting a peek at the shore that seemed to get farther and farther, Ravenkit started to thrash, fighting her way up.

For the first time in her life, she felt peace, as if she were tied to this fate. _This is not the kind of destiny I want,_ Ravenkit thought angrily, thinking of how her kin would feel. But mostly, she thought of Dawnsky. How would she when she found out that once of her daughters had drowned?

A yowl came from the shore, and a cat jumped into the stream, swimming with smooth strokes to get to the drowning kit. It sank its teeth into her scruff and dragged her to shore, grunting with exertion as he reached it. Ravenkit peered at him more closely, eyes widening as she realized it wasn't a cat from her Clan.

The tom didn't have the lithe, slender builds of WindClan cats, nor did he have shorter fur. Instead, the tom that rescued her had a plump, well-fed body, with incredibly long fur. The cat had a dark gray coat, with handsome blue-gray markings on his ears, paws, and muzzle.

Without speaking, the RiverClan cat led Ravenkit back to camp. The she-kit dipped her head in thanks, and pushed her way through the thick walls of gorse and heather. The first cat to notice was Swiftrunner, who reported to Breezestar. Filled with exhaustion, the black kitten ignored the gasps and questions erupting from the cats guarding the camp and collapsed in her nest.

For the first time, she didn't mind that Dawnsky had moved away from her.

* * *

"You actually almost drowned?" Amberkit cried, her voice filled with disbelief. Her sun-colored eyes gleamed with—fear? relief? Mintleaf was sniffing her anxiously, pressing cobwebs to the minor cuts she'd gotten in the stream. Echopaw was nearby, hiding her shocked expression with a bare of the teeth. The medicine cat apprentice padded forward.

"Oh, the great and powerful Ravenkit saves herself from drowning!" Echopaw mocked, a smug look on her face.

"Go get some more cobwebs!" Mintleaf snapped. "You need to help. WindClan doesn't need a medicine cat who is too lazy to heal the cats of her Clan!" Ravenkit shot a grateful look at Mintleaf. A few moments later, Echopaw came back with the cobwebs in her teeth, wrapped by some sort of leaves.

"Do you need a poppy seed?" Echopaw asked with a sickening sweetness in her voice. She pawed a small black seed toward the young kit.

"Echopaw! You know better than to do that!" Mintleaf hissed. "That is not a poppy seed! It's foxglove!" The WindClan medicine cat glared at her apprentice as she faked innocence.

 _I'll leave the swimming to RiverClan,_ Ravenkit decided. _But I still won't give up on earning Dawnsky's love._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **4-16-2016**


	4. Transformation

_**Reviews**_

 **LuffyOmgCowz: Here is an update, and yes, I did check out one of your fanfics ;) And :D:D the foxglove poppy seed part was one of favorites :)**

 _ **Favorites/Follows**_

 **Thank you LuffyOmgCowz for following and favoring this story.**

Ravenkit froze as she saw Dawnsky rushing out of the nursery. Her ginger-and-black pelt that was always groomed so nicely was spiked in clumps and slick with water.

"Batwing's kits are coming," she gasped. "It's still too early!"

Ravenkit stared at the queen, shifting her paws. _Well, what do I do then?_

"Go get Amberkit and Silverkit," Dawnsky ordered. "Then come into the nursery. We need help."

Ravenkit reluctantly nodded, bounding toward the fresh-kill pile, where she had last seen them. Silverkit was chewing on the tail of a vole, and Amberkit was biting into a plump mouse. The fresh-kill made Ravenkit's mouth water, but she pushed the silly idea away.

"What is it?" Amberkit asked, flicking her tail. "You know, if it's anything we can do, we'll do it. Anyway, just tell us, because I bet we'll be _lots_ of help. Did someone get hurt? Is a badger attacking? What is it?"

Ravenkit glared at her sister irritably, beckoning to them. They followed her back to the nursery and slid into the Ravenkit's surprise, there was no medicine cat there, only Breezestar. The black tom was lapping at Batwing's cheek, gazing proudly down at his kits.

There were four tiny bundles wriggling at Batwing's belly. One was a golden-brown tom-kit, who's fur was fluffing out as it dried. Beside him, his silver-and-white tabby sister purred loudly. Two more kits, a rich brown tom-kit and a slender black she-kit, buried their noses into Batwing's fur.

"What are their names?" Breezestar asked gently, pressing his muzzle to his mate's head. His eyes brimmed with emotion as the one of the kits mewled pitifully. The WindClan leader turned to Ravenkit. "I want you to name one of our kits." Ravenkit's piercing violet orbs widened with disbelief and surprise, and she dipped her head, feeling dizzy.

"This is Blazekit," Batwing mewed, touching her nose to the golden-brown tom-kit. "He looks just like a little blaze of fire burning brightly in the forest." Ravenkit looked at the kitten she had just named. It had short, thick fur and a fiery pelt.

"The brown tom-kit is Mudkit, for the darker brown splotches on his pelt," Batwing continued, her tail-tip whisking over the tiny tom-kit. Its face was twisted in a strong emotion, an emotion of hate and fierce loyalty. The brown kitten's claws were already unsheathed, and he was batting at the air. Ravenkit shifted uneasily.

"Then there's Hollykit," Batwing murmured, rasping her tongue over the black she-kit.

The queen lifted her chin. "What would you like to name the silver-and-white one?" Ravenkit looked down at the last, unnamed kit. It was a she-kit, with beautiful silver swirls in her snowy white pelt. Ravenkit winced; the kitten she had to name looked the complete opposite of her; graceful, agile, slender.

"What about Swankit?" Breezestar offered, before Ravenkit had a chance to speak.

"No," Batwing meowed firmly. "Ravenkit will name her." She gazed through kind eyes at the five moon old kit. "What do you think?"

As Ravenkit pondered over what the silver-and-white she-kit's name would be, a pale ginger scrap of fur slithered over to her, whispering a name into her pricked ears. It wasn't her choice, but it gave her an idea of what to name the kitten...

"Dewkit," Ravenkit mewed strongly, certain that that was the name she would choose.

Breezestar nodded thoughtfully, tilting his head at her. "That's the perfect name for our lovely daughter!" he cried. "What do you think, Batwing?"

"Beautiful," the black-furred queen breathed. As the WindClan leader and his mate purred with happiness, Ravenkit slipped out of the nursery, feeling warmness deep inside of her.

* * *

"Wake up!" Ravenkit whined again, prodding one of the kits impatiently.

A soft meow from the other side of the den made her prick her ears, and she turned, to see Batwing beckoning to her. Ravenkit bounced toward the black furred queen, hopping on her paws eagerly. The sun had just made its way up into the sky, a few fluffy white clouds near it. "What is it?" Ravenkit whispered, suddenly feeling nervous. Was she in trouble for poking and disturbing the kits?

"This is very important." Batwing's voice was serious, her eyes filled with a solemn emotion. "You are going to become an apprentice soon, but there is one thing I want you to do for me before you move out of this den, something you have to take seriously. That is why I chose you, because you are the one that I think would be able to teach her—no, my—kits." Batwing cleared her throat.

"Of course." Ravenkit quivered with excitement, barely able to sit still, her fluffy black fur tangled. Her eyes caught a beautiful moth, and she had a sudden longing to go after it, the ache in her paws spreading throughout her pelt. Without thinking, Ravenkit ran after the moth, batting at the air. It flew out of her reach, flying higher and higher until it disappeared from view.

"Ravenkit!" Batwing snapped, placing a paw firmly on her tail. "Stay here, and don't chase after useless flying creatures!"

She padded toward her nest and sank her jaws into the scruff of Dewkit. "I want you to teach this one," she murmured, careful not to wake the she-kit up. "Teach her the ways of the warrior code and the Clan, important things though, not chasing moths!"

Ravenkit felt a pang of guilt, and her head dipped. _No one wants me! I'm useless here! Lightningkit was right, I should leave this Clan. Then at least I'll be friends with rogue cats and loners, instead of putting up with scolding and feeling completely out of place when I'm with Amberkit and Silverkit._

Keeping the thought in mind, she ran out of the den, tore across the camp, pushed through the entrance, and felt her paws touch the moors of WindClan. A cold breeze blew over her sleek fur, but she didn't mind, for now she was free and could make her own nest wherever she wanted.

Setting a paw carefully over the other Ravenkit started her journey across the moor. She spotted a couple gorse bushes here and there, and heather, but she didn't stop to examine them. Feeling slightly impatient and disappointed with herself, Ravenkit started sprinting, feeling the wind blow across her fur.

 _I've never felt so confident before!_ Soon, Ravenkit saw a big red Twoleg nest, with white markings on it. Inside, she could see yellow sticks all wrapped together. Beside the Twoleg nest lay a small, short-furred black-and-white dog. Its head was rested on its paws and it was deep in sleep, drooling all over the ground.

Ravenkit slithered into the Twoleg nest, feeling heat flood over her fur as three cats stirred, and awoke, bristling.

One was a dainty, pale blue-gray she-cat with silvery tail-tip and ice-blue eyes. She smiled kindly and padded over to the black she-kit, the other two cats following her. The second was a slender light silver she-cat with black tabby markings, as pretty and lithe as the first cat. The third one, surprisingly, was a tom, and with more shock, Ravenkit realized that he had the same sleek fur as she did. However, it was a mixture of gold, black, and brown flecks, shining in the rays of light from the sunset.

"I am Ocean," the blue-gray she-cat meowed politely. "The other she-cat is Willow, my littermate. The tom is Mocha. We saw him wandering around, cold and hungry as a kit, and decided to take him in. We're all loners by the way. Would you like some prey?" Ravenkit shook her head.

"Well, we can all talk with each other so you get to know us better," Willow purred, resting her silver-and-black tail on Ravenkit's shoulders. "You could come live with us if you'd like. It's easy to hunt because the prey's all in the hay, and the we drink from the stream nearby, or with wet moss."

Mocha straightened, his deep yellow-amber eyes catching the sunlight, and there was a strange glow in them. "Why are you here?" he finally meowed, speaking briskly. Ocean shot a look at Mocha, but the flecked tom ignored it. "We don't need another stray kit wandering into our barn, searching for the prey that belongs to us." Ravenkit trembled. Mocha almost sounded hostile.

Slowly but surely, Ravenkit drew herself up, digging her extended claws into the ground.

"Before I was born," she began, "my mother, Dawnsky, almost got killed by a raven. When I was born, Dawnsky saw only one thing in me, that I looked like a raven. That's why she named me Ravenkit. My sisters were always treated better than me because they were the prettiest kits in the Clan, or so Dawnsky always said. But I can't blame her. They _are_ pretty, more good-looking than me at least. Amberkit's pelt looked like the beams of light at dawn, pale and perfect. Silverkit's fur looked as if StarClan itself had colored it, the prettiest shade of silver you could imagine. Then there was me, the clumsy one. I was teased on by the other kits, and even fell into a stream once, hoping to earn my mother's love. But it would never happen, because Dawnsky didn't love me the way I was, so I ran away, because I'm useless to my Clan."

Ravenkit shook her head miserably. "I am a disgrace to WindClan. I saw that again, when more kits were born into our Clan. I'll always be nothing but a burden, until I become an apprentice, but I can't wait that long. I don't ever want to feel like that again, and that is why I ask to live here, with you."

Willow gazed at her sympathetically, and Ocean pressed against Ravenkit's side, soothing her with kind murmurs and rasps of her tongue. Even Mocha seemed shocked. For a moment he hesitated, then lapped at her ears comfortingly.

"Would you like some prey?" Willow whispered. Ravenkit responded with a nod of gratitude. A few moments later, Willow came back with a skinny rat in her jaws. "There wasn't any good prey today," she apologized as Ravenkit reluctantly bit into the sour flesh of the rat.

When she was done eating and Willow and Ocean were snoring softly, Mocha approached Ravenkit, motioning for her to pad out of the Twoleg nest. Against the night sky, Ravenkit could barely see Mocha, except for the faint outline of his plump body. "I want to join your Clan," Mocha declared when they were both out of earshot.

"Um... okay, sure," Ravenkit stammered. "Right now?" She froze as Mocha studied her curiously.

"Of course."

The two set off toward the WindClan camp, and by sunrise, they had reached the entrance, pushing through the moorland plants guarding the dip. Stormtalon was the first cat to notice them. The dark gray tabby tom leaped nimbly over a strange plant growing in the center of the camp, and narrowed his eyes at Mocha.

"Who is this?" Stormtalon asked, the force of his fury directed at the plump loner.

Mocha met his gaze, unflinching. "My name is Mocha," he purred smoothly. "I wish to speak with your leader." Stormtalon growled something under his breath, then led the two cats to Breezestar's den, nodding curtly. Mocha slipped into the den, Ravenkit following nervously. Breezestar was grooming his thick, sleek fur, but he raised his head as the loner and kit entered the burrow.

"What are you doing here?" Breezestar mewed calmly.

"I want to join your Clan," Mocha announced, causing Breezestar to draw in a startled breath.

"You have to prove yourself first," the WindClan leader finally said. "Fight me."

Breezestar crouched down, his tail lashing from side to side. Mocha easily covered the distance between him and the Clan leader in a single leap, and slashed at Breezestar's face, claws sheathed. The pure black tom aimed a blow at Mocha's face, missing by a paw-length as the flecked loner dodged to the side. At last, Breezestar managed to pin down a thrashing Mocha, gazing admiringly down at the loner. "I suppose you can join our Clan."

Ravenkit watched as Breezestar leaped onto a smooth gray rock, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to run across the moors gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Cats rose from the dens and went to the center of the shallow scoop.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Hawkpaw, for her is now one of us, and not a loner roaming around. He will train as an apprentice under the mentor Harefur. Harefur, this is your first apprentice, and I believe that you will pass on your courage and speed to Hawkpaw."

At first there was no cheering. Only silence and shock greeted Breezestar's words, before Splashtail tipped her head back and yowled, "Hawkpaw!" The other cats of WindClan joined in, their yowls rising to the skies, and to their warrior ancestors. Harefur was speaking to Hawkpaw in a hushed tone, his deep green eyes shining. Even the stars seemed to be cheering Hawkpaw's new name.

* * *

Then that night, as shadows fell over the camp, one particularly dark one seemed to move, sneaking into the warriors' den. A high-pitched wail came from inside, as claws met flesh, and blood started to flow across the heather nest, drenching the cold, lifeless body of a smoky gray tom...

 **A/N: Finally another chapter! Sorry for not updating in a month, I've been really busy ;D**

 **~Icyz9**

 **5-14-2016**


	5. Wrecked Ceremony

_**Reviews**_

 **Fox: Thanks, for the points. I'll be sure to consider them in this story, but... oh, you'll see... eventually... c:**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: Yes, I did change the summary XD And boom, Hawkpaw is a very important cat, I'm telling you that...**

 _ **Favorites and Follows**_

 **Thank you Flameheart15 for following this story and adding this to your list of favorites :D**

"Hey Ravenkit!" Amberkit called, her pale ginger fur shining in the bright sparks of sunlight. Her thick fur was groomed neatly, and her fern-green eyes shone with excitement. Silverkit stood proudly beside her, the warmth of the morning soaking into her silver tabby pelt.

Ravenkit eagerly padded over to them, and when she did, a long, pale shadow opened up as she stepped into the dawn light.

When she got closer, Amberkit leaned in, purring softly with delight. "Today's our apprentice ceremony!" she announced.

Silverkit nodded, unsheathing and sheathing her claws nervously, shuffling into the dirt on the ground.

Without waiting for a reply, Amberkit continued, "Aren't you excited?" She bounced lightly from paw to paw, a mixture of enthusiasm and confidence.

"Who do you think you'll get as your mentor?" the ginger she-kit asked, gazing at her littermates with a thoughtful expression. "I want Breezestar to be my mentor, of course. That would be, like, so cool!"

She wrinkled her nose. "But not somebody like Flameheart. She's so rude and obnoxious! I talked to her once, and she was like, 'I would've been a much better deputy than Heatherfall,' and 'I'll do anything it takes to become leader after Breezestar,' plus also 'after all, Heatherfall is annoying and irresponsible and doesn't deserve to be deputy'."

Amberkit grinned at Silverkit and Ravenkit, who were both gaping at her. "Spooky, right?"

"Yeah." Silverkit shivered, her silver tabby fur ruffled.

Her icy blue eyes widened as she mused to herself. "Does that mean she's going to kill Heatherfall to become deputy?" she asked, her voice a shrill, high-pitched squeak. Silverkit stared at Amberkit with an unreadable expression in her eyes, when just then, a long-haired tortoiseshell ginger-and-black she-cat slid out of the nursery.

"Amberkit! That's enough! Go to the back of the nursery. I don't want to hear any of your rumoring nonsense again! Every cat in the Clan would be a good mentor, so stop talking behind Flameheart's back!" Dawnsky meowed sharply, shaking her head. She glared furiously at the pale ginger kit, who didn't seem at all cowed by her mother's scolding.

In fact, Amberkit just shook out her fur and glared back with a fiery expression in her eyes, while Dawnsky muttered, "You're ruining your reputation, as well as mine. I don't want to hear anymore of that _ever_. Do you understand me, Amberkit? And go to your nest and stay there." Dawnsky wrapped her tail around the defiant ginger kitten, and dragged her into the nursery, hissing under her breath.

Silverkit stared into the nursery with wide, scared blue eyes. "I hope _I_ don't get yelled at like _that_ ," she remarked, trying to look calm, but Ravenkit could see that the silver tabby was shivering with fright from her mother's sharp words that seemed to send a spark of fear up all the kits' spines, except for Amberkit's, and for the first time, the black furred kitten felt a flash of admiration at her littermate.

"Well, as for Amberkit's question, _we_ can still answer it, correct? Don't you want to know who your mentor will be, though?" Ravenkit tried, twisting her expression to be matter-of-fact, though in reality, she was chilled from Dawnsky's words.

If the queen could get so mad at her 'precious little kit,' then what would she say to her?

Wouldn't it be much worse than Amberkit's scolding?

"Well, sort of," Silverkit admitted.

Suddenly, she pricked her ears and swiveled her head to the side. Ravenkit followed her gaze, and saw that night patrol was coming back.

They looked tired, their fur in unkempt clumps and their eyes slightly bloodshot. Ravenkit recognized Birchpelt and Squirreltuft padding toward their dens; Splashtail and Swiftrunner followed, lumbering toward their nests.

"I want Splashtail for my mentor," Silverkit blurted. "She's nice and patient, and cheerful too." The silver tabby let out a gusty sigh. "It's most likely not going to be her, but still, it's okay to wish, isn't it?"

"But she's Blossompaw's mentor," Ravenkit reminded her littermate, thinking of the fiercely loyal, chatty, calico apprentice, "so it won't be her."

Silverkit's shoulders slumped, and she didn't say anything for a moment, as if silently pondering what she had just said, before she let out a shattering, ear-piercing, high-pitched wail.

"She's the only cat who's ever understood me!" Silverkit cried out through gritted teeth. "She's shy sometimes, but once you get to know her, she's amazing in the inside! There's nobody else in the Clan that I want as my mentor!"

And then she whipped around and ran into the nursery.

Ravenkit followed her, but she only hissed at her angrily, leaping into the gorse and heather nest, her tail twitching.

"You'll get a good mentor, Silverkit," the sleek black kitten soothed, feeling a sudden pang of sadness for her littermate. "I'm sure there's somebody else that understands you too. In fact, you might get Breezestar! Wouldn't that be just as great?"

"No," Silverkit whispered, her voice muffled. She stood shakily back up, and stormed out of the nursery, giving a warning growl when Ravenkit tried to follow.

 _Everything will be alright,_ the six moon old she-kit told herself, examining her claws and scraping them against rock to sharpen them. Little did she know that she wasn't the one who was supposed to be worried...

* * *

"SILVERKIT!" a panicked yowl made Ravenkit look up from where she was still sharpening her claws. She held them to the sunlight so the sharp points gleamed, before glancing over her shoulder. Dawnsky, along with Amberkit, were picking through the heather nests, peering into shadows, looking everywhere Silverkit might be.

"Ravenkit."

Amberkit approached her, her eyes wide with fear, her paws trembling. The pale ginger she-kit's voice was filled with terror, yet she stood with a sort of leader-like manner, and narrowed her eyes.

"Where. Is. She?" Her voice was laced with the venom and bitterness she felt toward her sister, as if it were even Ravenkit's fault, which it WAS NOT.

"Where is what?" Ravenkit asked, taking on an annoyed tone.

She smirked as Amberkit seemed to explode with fury and anger, hot fireballs sizzling on the ground. She smiled innocently, trying her best to make her violet eyes bottomless pools, and shrugged, which only made Amberkit's outrage increase.

"You cursed little brat!" Amberkit shouted. Her green eyes gleamed dangerously, and her tail coiled up, as if she were a snake, ready to strike. She actually looked terrifying, sort of, with her bristling fur puffed out to twice its size, and her bared teeth as she paced forward, her claws unsheathing to reveal their sharp points.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Amberkit hissed, sweeping her tail across the ground with a venomous look in her enrage-filled eyes.

Ravenkit couldn't help but let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, causing Amberkit glared at her furiously, her eyes like small blazes of green fire. She looked frightening, she'd give her that, but besides the scowl in her eyes, she actually looked a bit pathetic, like a reckless newborn kit facing a thirty moon old warrior.

"Then the answer's no," Ravenkit meowed matter-of-factly, responding to Amberkit's earlier question.

The pale-colored she-cat's eyes were now mere slits, and her claws were extended, digging deep into the ground. Her lips drew back, into a vicious snarl, and her tail lashed.

"What?" Ravenkit asked innocently, pretending to think.

"YOU-YOU RABBIT MURDERER!" Amberkit snarled, leaping at Ravenkit. She landed squarely on the kitten's shoulders, and pinned her down. The night-black she-kit gasped as a large amount of weight fell on top of her, shoving her to the ground. Claws dug into her fur, touching the edge of flesh.

Ravenkit's eyes sparked with fear as she saw Amberkit's baleful gaze, and she thrashed, yelping as the ginger kit's claws dug even deeper, pressing her into the earth. Finally, she managed to squirm out of her littermate's grip, with a sigh of relief, but then Amberkit clawed at her, and Ravenkit saw a sheen of sunlight shine down on her bone-white claws...

before they sliced through the six moon old kitten's fur and flesh, drawing blood.

 _Eyes slamming shut. Pelt ripping apart. Agony, agony, agony._

Ravenkit gasped with pain, staggering back, and collapsed, pressing her paws to the blood oozing wound.

"Ravenkit!" All of a sudden, Amberkit's scorching anger vanished, and she crouched down beside her littermate, burying her nose into her fur.

"I-I'm sorry..." the ginger kitten breathed. "I'll g-go get Mintleaf."

She didn't say anything about telling Dawnsky, but Ravenkit respected that, for the ginger-and-black queen would most likely take her rage out on her.

In what seemed like moons, though in reality it was only a few moments, the WindClan medicine cat appeared, a faint outline against the bright sunhigh sky.

Her kind green eyes didn't show anything as she calmly pressed some long, thin shiny strands onto the bleeding, soaking up the blood. After a while, it gradually stopped, and Mintleaf took off the cobwebs, to reveal a small jagged scar.

There were still a few drops of blood, but the medicine cat just soaked them up with some more strands of cobwebs, and then, silently, padded back to her den.

Ravenkit stared at the scar blankly, before crumpling to the ground, gritting her teeth with pain. _I'll be scarred... forever._ She couldn't bear the thought. Only a kit, and she had received her first scar?

"I'm sorry," Amberkit whispered, keeping her eyes on her paws. Her voice was full of regret. She didn't meet Ravenkit's gaze; instead, just stood there, perhaps thinking of what to do.

Then, with a sudden swift movement, Amberkit carried the night-black she-kit back to the nursery, but it was hard keeping her off the ground, and finally, when the pale ginger kit reached the nursery, she collapsed, panting, Ravenkit flopped awkwardly beside her.

"It's time for your apprentice ceremony!"

Ravenkit looked up as Dawnsky headed toward her, her amber eyes bright sparks, like the glowing sun in a pale blue sky. They darkened as they landed on the scarred black kitten, and she hissed:

"What. Is. That?"

She stepped closer, lashing her tail threateningly, glaring at her through angry amber eyes.

"Mother, it was all my fault!" Amberkit cried, dashing over to them.

But Dawnsky didn't pay any notice of her.

"I promise you, Dawnsky, it was!" the pale ginger kitten wailed, staring miserably at the ground. Her ears angled toward Ravenkit. "I did it!" She gave her a sort of sideways glance. Ravenkit tilted her head, pondering over the look she had given her. Did it mean "shut up?" Perhaps, but she wasn't sure...

"I'm sorry!" Ravenkit glanced at her, the tiniest movement in her tail, a small twitch. Amberkit responded with an apologetic glance.

Dawnsky stared at her for a moment, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. She spoke in a calm, yet fierce voice, "What happened, then?" she prompted.

"I scratched her!" Amberkit admitted before Ravenkit could speak. She slowly lifted her green eyes to lock with Dawnsky's amber gaze. "I was mad with rage!" She shot a glare at Ravenkit. "And besides, she was asking for it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

The two kittens became a ball of tussling fur. "Now, now, kits," Dawnsky chided, trying to break them apart. She sank her teeth into Amberkit's scruff and hauled her back. "Your apprentice ceremonies are today, so that means that you both have to make me proud, which means _no_ fighting!" She sighed, muttering, "Kits these days..."

"Ravenkit? Amberkit?" a silver tabby emerged from the shadowy corners of the nursery. "Why are you fighting?" They didn't respond; instead just stared at the ground. Silverkit tugged on Ravenkit's tail. "What happened, Ravenkit?"

"Nothing," the night-black kitten replied, planting a fake smile on her face. "Really, it's nothing." She started grooming her fur. "It's our apprentice ceremonies today, so we have to get ready!" she meowed, changing the subject. Silverkit gave a little sigh, but didn't argue.

Ravenkit rasped her tongue over her chest fur, pressing it down so it didn't stick up in tufts, while Dawnsky made sure Silverkit and Amberkit's pelts were slick and glossy, pacing around them to check for any uneven parts. "Why did mother listen to me?" Ravenkit whispered softly to herself. "Maybe Amberkit...?" She trailed off when she saw Silverkit staring at her, intrigued.

"Nothing," Ravenkit mewed quickly, plastering a fake smile on her face, but it was written plainly on her muzzle—that she was lying. The whole den fell silent, only the pattering of kit-soft paws of the ground, and the young kittens watching them with wide eyes.

Excited, the night-black she-kit padded over to them, but they all shrunk back, flinching as they saw how big she was. She wrapped her tail around her paws, trying to not look threatening. "Er... um, what are your names?" she asked, though she knew them already.

"I'm Mudkit!" the splotchy brown tom meowed, clawing at the air. He puffed out his chest. " _I'll_ be an apprentice in five moons." A look of jealousy flashed across his face, then was gone, like morning dew. "When are _you_ going to be an apprentice?" he growled, the slightest hint of a challenging sneer in his mew.

Ravenkit took a step back, startled. "Well, uh... today?" she tried, hoping the tom wouldn't claw at her. He looked like he'd do it any moment now...

but he didn't. Whatever jealousy he felt toward her was gone, she thought, but kept a note in her mind to be careful around this one, in case he suddenly turned against his littermates or betrayed someone. "What about you?" Ravenkit asked the nervous-looking, silver-and-white she-kit.

"I-it's Dewkit," the slender kit squeaked, edging backward a step. Ravenkit caught the fierce glare that Mudkit shot at her, and instantly thought, _Interesting... I wonder if he hates her, but for what? She's so young and innocent..._

"Cool!" Ravenkit purred enthusiastically, tossing her head at the fiery pelted tom. "What's your name?"

"Blazekit," he answered, no emotion showing through his deep green eyes. Then a small smile etched onto his muzzle, and he met her gaze. "It's... nice to meet you," he meowed politely, bouncing eagerly on his paws, his golden-furred tail brushing the ground lightly.

The last kitten didn't hesitate to introduce herself. Her bold green eyes looked straight into Ravenkit's violet ones, and then she mewed, "The name's Hollykit." She purred happily. "It's so great to meet an apprentice!"

"To-be apprentice," Ravenkit corrected. "Today."

"Oh, right." Hollykit smiled brightly. "When we're apprentices, we'll get to train together! Isn't that exciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting?"

Ravenkit felt a bolt of annoyance toward her optimism, as well as admiration for her boldness and bright personality. "Well, I have to go," she apologized as Dawnsky called for her. "Sorry, Hollykit." The she-kit's eagerness faded, but she dipped her head, unusually silent.

"It's really time?" Ravenkit asked, trembling with excitement.

"Yes," Amberkit whispered, "it is." She raced toward the Tallrock, her pale ginger tail streaming behind her, wind whipping through her fur. Ravenkit purred, and followed her littermate, and with a moment's hesitation, Silverkit did as well. They sat side by side in a row, gazing up at the rock. Breezestar was already seated on top of it, his shiny black pelt groomed neatly. He signaled to Heatherfall, who raised a paw, and then he started.

"Amberkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Sunblaze. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you," Breezestar meowed, inclining his head toward the bright ginger tom. He stepped forward, dipping his head.

"Sunblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Swiftrunner, and you have shown yourself to be brave and clever. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Breezestar finished. Ravenkit watched as Amberpaw, with her fur quivering excitedly, bumped noses with Sunblaze. Dawnsky was sitting nearby, beaming proudly.

"Silverkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Crowflight. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Breezestar's gaze swept over the Clan, and then a look of surprise flashed in his eyes.

"Crowflight?"

Ravenkit stiffened. Where was the young warrior? He must be somewhere... maybe in his den, asleep?

"Crowflight?" Heatherfall echoed, her smoky, heather-blue eyes filled with worry. He was nowhere to be found, until, a few moments later, a wail of sadness and horror came from the warriors' den, and a dark gray tabby tom dragged something out. Ravenkit stood on her hind legs, trying to see what he was nudging forward.

From beside her, Silverpaw gasped. "He's-he's dead!" she exclaimed, shock in her blue-green eyes. She pushed her way forward. "How... how did this happen?"

In the center of the dip... was the dead body of Crowflight.

 **A/N: I couldn't resist, I just had to have that for the ending XD Well, will Ravenkit have her apprentice ceremony today, or will it all erupt into chaos? Read on to find out!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **6-11-2016**


	6. Cunning Eyes, Weeping Tides

Ravenkit bit her tongue to keep from screeching. All around her, cats were either yowling their tails off or pushing forward to get a better look at the dead body that was unmistakably Crowflight's. From beside her, Silverpaw's eyes were flooded with misery as she opened her jaws, then clearly seemed to think the better of it and snapped them shut.

"Ravenkit, you're now Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Flameheart." Breezestar spoke briskly, his tail flicking up and down. Then he hurried over to the front of the crowd of cats that were gathering around the smoky gray tom's corpse and bowed his head, closing his pale amber eyes for a moment.

Ravenpaw blinked for a moment, taking in Breezestar's words. _Flameheart... Who's that?_ Her mind searched for any mention of the name. She didn't remember anything about meeting her before, but she did know that... It was like a jolt of lightning flashed through her when she realized who her mentor was.

 _"But not somebody like Flameheart. She's so rude and obnoxious! I talked to her once, and she was like, 'I would've been a much better deputy than Heatherfall,' and 'I'll do anything it takes to become leader after Breezestar,' plus also 'after all, Heatherfall is annoying and irresponsible and doesn't deserve to be deputy'."_

Ravenpaw shook her head. Amberpaw was known to spread rumors; perhaps it had been something one of the elders had been muttering to each other, or something an apprentice had chattered to another. Either way, she was sure Flameheart wasn't _that_ bad, or she wouldn't have been chosen for mentoring.

Shifting uncomfortably, Ravenpaw flicked her tail dismissively, hoping that would somehow clear her mind of the thoughts running through her mind at this moment. It didn't. However, Blossompaw's chattering did.

"Hi, Ravenpaw!" the pretty calico she-cat purred enthusiastically. However, Ravenpaw could see that her tail was twitching nervously, and her whiskers were quivering slightly.

"Hello," Ravenpaw responded flatly.

"So, I just wanted to welcome you to the apprentices' den," Blossompaw mewed. "Make yourself comfortable, it's really, very nice here, in training." She grinned, her voice lowering to a soft whisper that barely made it through Ravenpaw's pricked ears. "Savor it while it lasts."

Then, with that, she dashed away, heading toward Silverpaw, who was pacing on the lush green grass, her claws unsheathed and digging into the earth.

 _Savor it while it lasts? Is that a warning? Does that mean she's warning me that I'll be dead soon?_ Ravenpaw thought, brushing a claw over the grass fronds that barely peeked over her head. Her whiskers brushed the green plants as she thought as hard as she could, but no true answer came out.

Ravenpaw shrugged. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see, then._ She crushed the ominous thoughts that made their way through her mind and waited alertly.

Her pointed, midnight-black ears angled forward as a sorrowful call gathered the Clan together. She sighed heavily, before falling in after Snowstrike, a strange determination prickling in her paws.

* * *

"-and may you have good hunting and shelter where you sleep," Breezestar finished, his amber gaze fixed on his paws.

A long, mournful wail traveled throughout the Clan, then vanished abruptly as they all stepped forward to touched noses to Crowflight's broken body. Ravenpaw murmured a few words to the former young warrior, even though she didn't know him that well and felt uneasiness surge through her as she said them.

 _Are my words so false?_ Ravenpaw thought. _Can everyone just see through me and see that I'm lying because I've barely even met him? I don't know what he's like anyway, so why should I care?_ Her black fur immediately fluffed up at the thought she knew would likely mean she was a traitor.

 _No I'm not!_ she growled defensively. _I'm Clanborn, and I've never doubted my loyalty, ever._

She cast those thoughts away and looked on, cocking her head as Rabbiteye made his way to the front, his one glassy eye an orb filled with no emotion; the other flooding with sadness. His matted gray-and-white fur was ruffled and looked like he hadn't cleaned it for days, and his limp was showing clearly now as he staggered forward, the age in his paws causing him to stumble and pad very slowly.

The other cats stepped back to give him room to pad forward, dipping their head in respect toward the old tom. It looked like he was a very important figure of the Clan, for all the cats were showing at least some kind of appreciation... and then Rabbiteye slumped down. His claws twitched as though he wanted to continue forward, toward Crowflight.

Apparently Amberpaw saw this too; she rushed over to help him up. Birchpelt and Splashtail took her cue and went to support him as he headed to the dead body. Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes. Was she supposed to be helping? She started to move forward as well, but a soft ginger, black, and white tail-tip brushed against her and nudged her back.

Ravenpaw shifted her gaze toward Blossompaw, who was staring at her in an oddly incredulous way. Her black fur prickled with heat as she hoped she'd washed her fur extra clean today. Suddenly, Blossompaw broke off from the group, slipping between grieving cats easily due to her lithe size, and beckoned to her to follow.

Ravenpaw folded her ears back and ducked her head, trotting after the older apprentice. As they came to a stop near the shadows of the apprentices' den, she plopped down and stared at her quizzically.

"What is it?" hissed Ravenpaw with the hint of a growl in her voice. _What if we get caught?_ she thought with an internal snarl.

"I want to tell you something," Blossompaw purred coolly.

"Why are you _happy_?" Ravenpaw couldn't help noticing that the pretty she-cat was looking as pleased as ever. Her whiskers were almost transparent against her vibrant ginger, white, and black fur, and her tail was lashing excitedly.

Her paws were nearly springing into the air as she meowed, "You're an apprentice now!"

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes. "So?" She cocked her head.

"That means we'll finally get to hang out together!" Blossompaw exclaimed. "But first, let me tell you my plans." She shifted her amber gaze toward Breezestar, her eyes darkening. The fur along her spine stiffened as she stretched out a paw.

"What is it?" Ravenpaw asked, her brow furrowing with anxiety. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes." When Blossompaw spoke, her mew grew into a rumbling growl as she fixed a glare on the leader of WindClan. "We'll have a great future," the calico she-cat hissed, "but first, we need to get rid of Breezestar." Her watchful gaze swept over Ravenpaw. "And you're going to be the one to help me."

* * *

A paw prodded her in the side. Ravenpaw groaned. _Is it really morning already?_ she thought sleepily, stirring slightly.

"Come on, wake up already!" an impatient voice called loudly in her ear. Ravenpaw flinched back, her forepaws churning the moss of her nest.

"No..." Ravenpaw mumbled, burying her muzzle in the heather that lined her sleeping area. "Need... to... sleep..."

"NO!" the other cat shouted. A rush of wind whipped through the air as she cuffed the pitch-black she-cat's ear, with a hiss, and then sprang back.

Ravenpaw's ear flattened and her violet eyes fluttered open. She drew up defiantly. "Why did you do that?" she snarled, rubbing her ear.

"Whatever. Now that you're awake, we can get to exploring territory," the she-cat answered. Ravenpaw's anger vanished and she nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" Ravenpaw purred loudly, grooming herself with a few, quick rasps of her tongue. She drew a paw over her whiskers and bounced up. "Now?"

"Of course," her mentor responded. She slid a sideways glance at her. "But next time, if you don't get up—"

"Okay, okay!" Ravenpaw meowed, cutting into Flameheart's mew. Her tail flopped down when she noticed the tortoiseshell's blazing glare. _...Oops._

She sighed at her pathetic self.

Quick as a snake, Flameheart sprang forward and nipped her apprentice's ear hard, the same one she'd cuffed. Ravenpaw felt a searing pain surge through her and automatically felt a deep hatred for this cat; the pain overwhelmed her so completely she couldn't control her thoughts.

 _How dare she?_ Ravenpaw thought. She snarled softly and darted at Flameheart. With a hard yank of her jaws, she pulled the older cat forward and sent her reeling, before leaping to the other side and aiming a hard blow at her muzzle.

The shallow scratch shone wetly on Ravenpaw's nose, gleaming with a trace of blood. Her head jerked from side to side threateningly as she gazed at the tortoiseshell, who sat back with satisfaction.

"There," Flameheart snarled. "That should teach you a lesson." She swept out of the den with a lash of her ginger-and-black tail.

Ravenpaw curled her lip in anger, but followed her mentor anyway. They stepped out into the bright sunlight, the golden rays casting their powerful heat down on the camp. Flameheart headed straight for the entrance and squeezed through the narrow tunnel.

Ravenpaw hesitated for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Flameheart hissed impatiently, her claws scoring the ground in long rakes. Her tail was twitching in annoyance as she gazed coolly at Ravenpaw, though hidden beneath it were layers of scorn.

The night-black apprentice hurried out of the camp with a guilty look on her face. She ducked her head as Flameheart turned back to make sure she was there, before pushing through the tunnels. The freezing air was silent as Ravenpaw followed Flameheart across the moors.

A while later, they reached a small clearing at the edge of the pine forest, where a gagging reek flowed like an unstoppable wind. Ravenpaw's nose twitched as she opened her mouth to inhale the scents. A familiar smell was intermingled with it, probably the borders to them and another Clan.

Ravenpaw glanced at Flameheart. "Where is this place?" she asked, curiosity pushing aside her nervousness.

"This is our border with ShadowClan," Flameheart explained, dipping her head slightly. "We always keep a watch for this one these days because ShadowClan have been increasing their borders every so often." A look of rage crossed her muzzle, then vanished.

"We are preparing for an attack any time now," the tortoiseshell continued. "Probably two sunrises from now, after the Gathering." She looked rather confident when she spoke the next few words. "And soon, young Ravenpaw, when I become leader, you will be my deputy."

Her eyes glittered with cunning as she fell silent, a small purr rumbling from the very depths of her throat.


	7. The Final Decision

"Who are you?" Ravenpaw cried, fear tumbling through her veins.

"You will know in time," the white tom smiled a sinister smile. His amber eyes darkened. "For now, I leave you."

A silver mist rose up and then he was gone.

XXX

"I want to tell you three something very important," Breezestar mewed, his tail touching each of their shoulders in turn.

It had been three moons since they had been made apprentices, and their mentors had a lot to teach them. Flameheart wasn't as bad as Amberpaw had said, but her cold and dismissive attitude irritated Ravenpaw. She also seemed to plan something secretly, to which the black she-cat felt wary whenever she looked at the tortoiseshell. Now, they were neatly gathered in the leader's den, hunching side by side together as rain pattered the bush where Breezestar slept.

"This is a tradition to tell the new apprentices when the first rain falls," Breezestar explained, ears twitching. "However, it has been very dry each and every day." He fixed an intent stare on each of them.

"What are we, RiverClan?" Ravenpaw hissed.

"Amberpaw, I thank StarClan for giving you such talent in hunting." Breezestar took no notice of her as the pale ginger apprentice blinked thoughtfully.

"Silverpaw, I thank StarClan for giving you such observant senses." The silver tabby lowered her head and flattened her ears.

Breezestar finally came to look at Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, I thank StarClan for giving you such bravery." He stifled a mrrow of amusement, his whiskers flicking.

Ravenpaw dipped her head, her mouth dry.

"What do you want to tell us?" Amberpaw demanded impatiently, tapping a paw on the hard, packed ground.

"Well..." Breezestar hesitated, before plunging straight into the truth.

"We are not the real WindClan. We are merely cats coming to replace everything the best we can in this destroyed land."

Silence.

Then immense feeling surged through all of them.

XXX

Ravenpaw was running.

Trees rushed blindly passed her; so did rows of neatly planted grass and dappling flowers. Her paws thumped the earth in graceful, long bounds, reaching to her destination as quickly as she could. She had to speak to _him._

The tom who had spoken to her, the one with the glossy white pelt and black tail.

The one who understood her so much.

"Where are you?" she yowled, tipping her head back and letting her voice ring throughout the night. A curved crescent moon shone above, along with glittering stars.

"Right here, freaky cat," a low voice muttered. The tom stepped out of the bracken, his sleek body drew close to him.

Ravenpaw sighed with relief. "Thank StarClan you're here! What is your name? Mine is Ravenpaw." She twisted to look into his amber orbs.

"Ah. I see. One of the forest cats, I presume? Or maybe one of the moor, or river?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "Yes. But you haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"They call me Darktail." The tom whipped around to stand nose-to-nose with her. "I am the leader of a rogue group."

And then, softly, "Would you like to join our group, and stand with the true thing?" He flicked his tail. "Those are the impostors."

A thrill of excitement flashed from ears to tail-tip. "Of course!" she purred, weaving around the tom.

"Good." Darktail contemplated her with a stern eye. "You said your name is Ravenpaw, correct? Then welcome Raven."

"Welcome to our group."

XXX

Raven let out a purr, pressing close to Darktail. He himself was brimming with pride, waves gushing from him with love.

"I've never felt this way before," Darktail confessed, licking her ear.

"Me neither," Raven told him, her tail entwining with his. "And I'm glad I do." She pressed her nose to his cheek, feeling his warm breath swirl about her.

For a moment they were silent, nothing coming from their throats, until Raven mewed quietly,

"I'm expecting our kits."

Darktail gaped at her.

 _I will not be a good father._

 _This is not possible._

 _Why, oh why, is this happening?_

His claws dug into the ground, and he forced himself to purr. "That's great! Fine young warriors for our Clan."

But inside, worry was now replacing his happiness.

XXX

Raven writhed on the ground, pain blocking out all other senses. There was one kit, but she could feel another one coming.

A few moments later, and another mewl made her ears prick. The pain abruptly stopped.

And beside her lay two perfect little she-kits, struggling blindly as they tried to get closer to her warmth.

One was a glossy, short-furred gray she-cat, her tiny paws clawing the air.

The other had a shiny coat as well, with a sleek build and black-and-white patched fur. Her jaws were open in a wail as she squirmed harder. Raven held back a rumbling purr, knowing the others might hear her. _I can't risk being seen,_ she thought. She clenched her jaw. _Oh, what will I do?_

Darktail had disowned the kits the moment he found her not pulling her weight. He had clarified that as leader, he was not going to take care of 'a few little scraps.' Raven huffed. If that was what he wanted, then it shall be so! She wrapped her tail around the kits and pulled them closer, savoring the heartbeat where she could finally feel happy without fear tugging at her pelt.

"Raven! Where are you?" Darktail's loud growl carried in the air toward her. Her fur spiked. She dragged the two kits deeper into the tunnel, where the shadows lay, and hurried over to the white tom.

Mewling and pain-struck wails followed her departure.

XXX

"NO!" Raven shrieked, pushing her way into the tunnel. Darktail sat beside her, his tail rested gently on her back.

"It's nothing we can do," he meowed calmly. "They were helpless anyway."

"Don't say that!" she snapped, fighting the urge to kick him. Her heart filled with pain. It had only been a few moments away, and they were now gone.

 _All because I decided to hide them from Darktail so he would not kill them._

 _He must be happy right now._

 _And I blame him._

She murmured the two names her very being told her to say.

"Twig...

and Violet."

 **A/N: There was the prequel of Raven! Remember when she was kind to the kits? But then she became meaner when Violetpaw joined them? My theory is that she wanted to hide their true blood to Darktail, because then they'd be killed (since Darktail doesn't want to bother with kits in their midst)**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to place one.**

 **So yeah! Hope you liked the novella!**

 **~Icytopia, signing off for the last time in this story.**


End file.
